Excerpt
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: Summary is inside, if you're all wondering. It's supposed to be funny, or at least I see it that way...


A/N: Hahaha, ya'll know where this is going… (She was dangling two feet off the ground!). I took an excerpt from my other story and did this! Oh, It's been a long time since I listened to this nursery rhyme, so sorry for the mistakes.

**EXCERPT**

_Hush little baby, don't say a word _

_Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird_

_If that mockingbird won't sing_

_Papa's going to buy you a golden ring_

-Child's Rhyme

"Calm down kid… calm down…" the older man said to the boy, who seems to have burst in tears without having to notice it. His breath was heavy and hard, going up and down in a painstaking pace as he dared his eyes not to look at the mutilated hand that was poking out of the white sheets.

"I'm sorry, Rikou…" the woman sleuth intervened, trying to sound comforting as she can. She had to go down on her knees as the boy collapsed from seeing his girl, "We found her body… but we lost her soul…"

Then after that, the first signs of snow began to rain.

Rikou cheeks were glazed with silent tears and the words Saiga said to his ears melted somewhere in his ear and flowed right out the other. The winter skies cried along with him in the form of soft teary snow. Mel, the woman investigator, watched with concerned eyes and listened to the grief that broke all the sound of shuffling feet and talking people behind them. Words are not meant to be spoken in a time like these.

The raven-haired looked over again at the hand. There was the ring he gave to her as a present from Shinjuku.

It shone a deep ruby red attached to hand that will never move again.

Rikou saw the fingers twitch.

His eyes widened at the sight and the woman in front of him noticed his eyes and asked him what the matter was. Every fiber in his being tingled, hair that grew on his skin stood on their edge and his ran a small electric current of fear. Frustration of love loss was thrown away into the air and fell somewhere in the gathering crowd. His emotions of melancholy were replaced with a fear of something unknown.

"Rikou, honey?" a female voice spun in his head.

"Hey, boy, what's wrong?" another joined and somewhere he knew it was Saiga's deep timber trying to break inside his busy brain.

Mel, the woman realized what the man was staring at and looked back. She glanced back and saw what he saw, the hand that she saw stayed still and to her annoyance still exposed. The sleuth demanded to have the entire girl covered; also the hand.

**(SPACE HERE)**

She was beautiful in life; she will be beautiful in death.

Rikou watched at the face in pretty makeup, and studied the dress she wore. It was a Western-styled dress of white laces and a bit of frills.

He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. The salty tears disappeared after three nights of mourning over something he will never have again. After the fourth night, he realized his eyes were empty and all that was left were stain marks of sadness forever printed on his face. The door beside him was locked and there was no more connection between him, the corpse and this room to the world that is on the other side of the wooden rectangle. The whole room ran with unusually bright white walls that almost made the boy's eyes sting with tears just by looking at the spotless spaces for two minutes straight. He looked like a spot when compared to the wall. He was wearing black, from his head down to his toes he wore black to show his sadness.

His lady love will be burned into ashes. For the while, he will use what's left of the remaining time cherishing every moment with her.

Time ran away in some dance tuned to play forever in a droning tone. Tick tock sang his clock along to that tune of silence.

When forever ended, it was somewhere when the skies cried blood and evening will purify the tears with her gloom. Rikou didn't know what to expect from her corpse but he knew there was something wrong.

He opened the door and went outside.

He didn't saw her ring finger twitch again.

**(SPACE HERE)**

Rikou could swear he heard her voice screaming when they burned up her body to embers.

He could imagine her trying to escape banging her fists on the top of the coffin needing to be released from the fires of doom. It was a morbid thought and it shouldn't come from him, especially not from him. Kakei didn't hear anything. Saiga never said a word.

Tonight, he knows he'll be dreaming of her.

**(SPACE HERE)**

A/N: Hmm… you know what? I have this freaky notion in my head that Kakei and Saiga wanted Tsukiko to die- just in my story… I don't know.


End file.
